Shot in Chelsea
by Scully22
Summary: Screenplay. EO... Olivia contemplates leaving SVU, a shooting.
1. Part 1: Shooting

FADE IN:

INT. PRECINCT- MORNING The industrial precinct is quiet and dark, except for a light in Captain Don Cragen's (50's) office.

INT. CAPTAIN CRAGEN'S OFFICE- CONTINUOUS CRAGEN (on phone)  
Yes.  
Yes.  
I understand. No-  
No, I think you're mistaken. My Detectives are very-  
Uh huh. Ok.  
I understand that, and we appreciate your concern. But my detectives are the best of the best. Uh huh... OK.  
He slams the phone down and rests his head with closed eyes. There's a knock at the door.

CRAGEN Come in.

Olivia Benson (30's) is dressed too casually, jeans and a sweatshirt.

OLIVIA: Cap.  
CRAGEN Take a seat.

She sits in front of him anxiously.

CRAGEN Is something wrong?  
OLIVIA Yeah... Well no... but yeah.  
CRAGEN You're usually not so... vague. What's goin' on?  
OLIVIA Captain... I love my job. I love helping victims... I-I think I'm a good cop-  
CRAGEN You are.  
OLIVIA Thanks... But... Ya know, never mind.

She stands abruptly, Cragen follows.

CRAGEN Olivia.  
OLIVIA (quietly)  
Yeah?  
CRAGEN Is there something you need to tell me?  
OLIVIA Yeah... But I can't, Captain.  
CRAGEN I see. What if I-  
He takes his badge from his pocket and sets it on his desk.  
OLIVIA Cap-  
CRAGEN Don.

A silent beat.

OLIVIA It's Elliot.

She sits back down, he leans against his desk.

INT. PRECINCT- MORNING

Detective John Munch, Fin Tutuola and Elliot Stabler walk in together.

MUNCH I just don't see why you can't believe.

TUTOLA You're talkin' about black helicopters and a secret organization that only the Army knows about- and supports!

MUNCH So what's the hold up?  
TUTOLA (to Elliot): Can you believe him.

Elliot smiles and glances at Cragen's office.

ELLIOT Olivia's back?

The other two shrug.

INT. CAPTAIN CRAGEN OFFICE

CRAGEN What about him?  
OLIVIA I just don't think... I don't think we can work together any more.  
CRAGEN Why not?

Olivia gulps loudly. There's a long silent beat.

OLIVIA I'm too... attached.  
CRAGEN Attached?  
OLIVIA I care too much.  
CRAGEN Are you in lo-  
OLIVIA I heard there's a position in narcotics.  
CRAGEN Olivia, do you really want to work in that unit?  
OLIVIA No.  
CRAGEN Can I make a suggestion?  
OLIVIA Please. Anything will help.  
CRAGEN Well, you've taken a week off. I'm guessing you've done a lot of thinking about this.

She nods sadly.

CRAGEN I know someone who can help you. Someone who helped me deal with my drinking problem, with the absence of my wife.

OLIVIA Lika shrink?  
CRAGEN ...Yes.  
OLIVIA I don't think so-  
CRAGEN I'm gonna give you her number. Just so you have it.

He goes behind his desk and searches for it in a Rolodex.

OLIVIA I don't think that'll be necessary.  
CRAGEN I want you to take it anyway... Here it is.

He pulls out one of the business cards and holds it in front of her. Olivia reluctantly takes it.  
She heads for the door and stops.

OLIVIA Did she really help you?  
CRAGEN I stopped drinking. That's something.

A beat.

OLIVIA Thanks.

Cragen pulls a red vine out of a container and chews methodically.

INT. PRECINCT- DAY

A few hours have passed, Munch and Fin and are absent from the precinct. Cragen charges out of his office toward Olivia and Elliot at their desks.  
CRAGEN Just got a reliable tip on that missing girl from a week ago.  
ELLIOT Justine?

Olivia rummages through her files.

OLIVIA Justine Michaels.

CRAGEN I want you two to head down to Chelsea.

He hands them a paper.

CRAGEN The address.

Olivia and Elliot jump up to get their coats. Olivia turns back to glance at Cragen as she leaves behind Elliot.

EXT. STREET- CHELSEA

Olivia and Elliot stand in front of a fence that is surrounding a small broken down building.

OLIVIA Perfect place to stash a kid. Elliot moves a bunch of 'no trespassing' signs to find a whole in the fence.

ELLIOT Found our entrance.

Olivia climbs in after him. They head toward a two-story, old wooden, distorted home. Elliot tries to open the door, it wont budge. He looks around for something to pry it open with. Olivia takes a few steps back and charges the door. It falls on top of her, but she isn't pinned.

ELLIOT Are you OK?

She rubs her head.

OLIVIA ...Yep. Go ahead.

She stumbles to get up while he moves forward into the home. Olivia catches up in a few moments.

ELLIOT I'll take the right.

Elliot goes in one direction, while Olivia heads the other. She steps into an empty kitchen, but the inside of the refrigerator has fresh food.

INT. HOME- BEDROOM

Elliot opens a few drawers, finds nothing. He heads back to the front door area. Olivia meets him there.

ELLIOT Find anything?  
OLIVIA Fridge has food.  
ELLIOT Could be bums.

A beat.

Both of them frown, a faint 'creak' comes from above. They both look up the stairway.  
Both pull out their guns, Elliot follows Olivia. Olivia hugs the wall as they come upon a hallway. The faint sound is now silent. Olivia nods to Elliot. He begins to walk down one way of the hall when a loud creak comes from behind them. Both turn to find a middle-aged man covered in blood. He holds a double action Baretta calmly and steadily.

MAN Put your guns down.

Olivia and Elliot carefully drop the cartridges out and slowly put their guns down. Elliot remains a few feet behind and off to the side of Olivia.  
MAN You, slide them down the stairs with your foot.

Olivia kicks both guns down.

OLIVIA I'm Olivia Benson, this is my partner Elliot Stabler. MAN Shut up. He's now a little bit more shaky.  
OLIVIA Where's Justine?  
MAN Who?  
OLIVIA You kidnapped her from her school. She's just eight years old.

The man begins to laugh.

ELLIOT You think this is funny?

MAN Yeah!  
ELLIOT We'll see if you think its funny from behind bars.

MAN I'm not going to jail.  
ELLIOT Yes you are, if I can help it.  
MAN Do you see a body?  
ELLIOT You have blood all over your hands.

The man begins to look angry. Olivia looks back at Elliot cautiously.

ELLIOT When your in jail you'll get to feel what it's like to be raped and beaten... Day after day you'll be bait to prisoners... Doing what they want so you can save your own sorry ass.  
MAN You wanna say that again?!

ELLIOT You're going to jail!  
OLIVIA Elliot.  
MAN (To Olivia)  
Shut up!  
(To Elliot)  
You think because you're a cop that you're above the law. But you're not. You're just like me! You're as much a killer as I am!  
ELLIOT You're worse than me, you're a failure.

The man suddenly becomes very hostile. He holds his gun as steady as possible. Elliot is suddenly frozen, regretting his irrationality. Olivia watches like in slow motion, of the man slowly pulling the trigger. To protect her partner, she takes a step to the left and is shot in the shoulder. Blood spatters on Elliot. The man makes a mad dash down the stairs. Elliot looks back and forth between the man and Olivia. He see's Olivia's eyes closed. He darts to her side.

ELLIOT Olivia! Liv! Stay awake!

He pulls out his cell phone while keeping pressure on her shoulder.

OLIVIA (whispers)  
Elliot? El?

He snaps his phone shut after making the call. While he holds her shoulder, he brushes hair out of her face with his other hand.

ELLIOT Stay awake, Liv, stay awake. She tries to make out words, but nothing comes.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM- NIGHT

Olivia is asleep in a hospital bed, monitors are hooked up to her.

OLIVIA (sleep talking)  
Elliot... Elliot...Elliot.

An old woman sitting in the bed beside her watches her intently.

OLD WOMAN Who's Elliot?

Olivia's eyes suddenly dart open. She turns over quickly, then cringes of stings of pain in her shoulder.

OLIVIA What? Did you say something?  
OLD WOMAN You're the talker.  
OLIVIA Huh?  
OLD WOMAN (mockingly)  
Elliot... Elliot... So who is he?  
OLIVIA A friend.  
OLD WOMAN Don't lie to me. I didn't survive world war II just so I could be lied to by a pretty young woman.  
OLIVIA Huh?  
OLD WOMAN You know, I was in love once. A long, long time ago. He was my mister.

Olivia chokes a little on a cup of water.

OLIVIA What?  
OLD WOMAN He died in a car accident. I never thought I'd get on.  
OLIVIA But you did.  
OLD WOMAN No, actually. That's how much I loved him.

OLIVIA Why are you telling me this?

The woman smiles.

OLD WOMAN You should probably get some rest.

Olivia nods.

OLIVIA I'm Olivia by the way.  
OLD WOMAN Miss Horne.

Olivia turns over carefully, her eyes flutter closed.

CUT TO:

DREAM SEQUENCE:  
INT. HOSPITAL ROOM- NIGHT

Olivia gets out of the white bed carefully. Her shoulder doesn't hurt, she bends and rotates it surprisingly. She passes the old woman in the next bed and heads out. She wanders around, no one is there. She walks down a long white hall. She turns down another hall to spot Elliot sitting at a bench. They are suddenly in the forest.

Olivia walks toward him with a spunk in her walk. She hears three shots behind her and turns around quickly. No one is around. They are back in the hospital hall. Olivia turns back to find Elliot lip-locked with a woman. Olivia approaches carefully. The woman is blonde.

OLIVIA Kathy?

She places her hand carefully on the blonde's shoulder. She pulls her away from Elliot and shes suddenly transformed into Elliot. She looks to where Elliot was, and she see's herself. Olivia backs away and Elliot stands. He comes toward her. He wraps his arm around her waist and yanks her close. Olivia keeps her head back, afraid and startled. He suddenly pulls out a gun from his back pocket and holds it against her temple. Olivia see's her hand pull out a gun and hold it to his temple. She doesn't understand what she's doing.

OLIVIA No, Elliot.

Both of them pull the trigger, a loud bang.

End dream sequence.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM- NIGHT

Olivia sits up with a gasp. Elliot is suddenly at her side.

OLIVIA Elliot?  
ELLIOT How are you?

OLIVIA OK.  
ELLIOT How's your shoulder? Are you in pain?  
OLIVIA No.

She slides her hand across his cheek.

OLIVIA You're...

She slides her fingers over his lips.

OLIVIA You're real.  
ELLIOT Yes.

Olivia is hit with reality, she takes her hand away quickly.

OLIVIA I need to rest.

ELLIOT OK... I'll wait.

OLIVIA No. Go to work.

He nods and grabs his jacket.

ELLIOT I'll get the guy.

Olivia watches him leave, she looks over at the old woman who is staring intently.

OLIVIA What?

The old woman shakes her head.

OLIVIA What!?

Olivia grunts and turns back over on her side.

TBC


	2. Part 2: Therapy

PART 2

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. THERAPIST OFFICE- MORNING

The office is colored in browns and Harvard reds. Olivia is sitting in the center of a brown leather couch with a sling around her arm. Therapist MARIA JONES (38) sits across from her quietly with a brown leather notebook.

A beat.

OLIVIA Are you just gonna stare at me?

MARIA What do you want me to do?  
OLIVIA Aren't you suppose to ask questions or something?  
MARIA Am I?  
OLIVIA Oh, fuck. Just forget it.  
Olivia gets up ready to go.  
MARIA Wait. Don called me. He told me you are a very good friend of his.  
OLIVIA Yeah.  
MARIA Sit down.

Olivia sits again.

MARIA There's something bothering you, right?  
OLIVIA Yeah... It's my partner.  
MARIA You're a cop?  
OLIVIA Yeah.  
MARIA So what's the problem with your partner?  
OLIVIA It doesn't have to do with him. It's me... I... Jeez.  
MARIA What is it?

A beat.

MARIA I'll remind you that I'm not a consultant of the NYPD. This is between you and I solely.

Olivia nods. She begins to form words slowly.

OLIVIA I care too much.  
MARIA What do you mean, 'too much?  
OLIVIA It's cop-talk. Means that I care more about him than I'm suppose to.  
MARIA 'Suppose to?  
OLIVIA Partners aren't allowed to have... to date.  
MARIA To have sex.  
OLIVIA ...yeah.

MARIA But... You want to?  
OLIVIA Well... I-I... What?

She begins finding herself very flustered and sweaty.

MARIA Calm down. It's ok. Take a couple deep breaths.

Olivia becomes calm again after the breathing.

MARIA What makes you think that you care 'too much' about him... or is it her?  
OLIVIA Him... I think I care too much because I dream about him.  
MARIA You dream about him?  
OLIVIA Yeah.

MARIA Any of the dreams stand out?  
OLIVIA There's a couple.

MARIA Do you want to tell me one of them?  
OLIVIA Yeah.

INT. PRECINCT- BEDS- NIGHT- DREAM

The bunk room is empty except for Olivia who is sitting at the end of one bed. OLIVIA (V.O)  
I'm sitting in the bunk room at the precinct. When Elliot comes in.

Elliot comes in curiously.

OLIVIA (V.O)  
He says to me...  
ELLIOT You alright?  
OLIVIA Yeah... Just tired.  
ELLIOT Me too... Coffee only lasts so long.

A beat.

INT. THERAPIST OFFICE

OLIVIA I sit there quietly for a long while. He's at another bed.  
MARIA Then what?  
OLIVIA I have that feeling that someone is watching me. I turn my head toward the bed he's on. He's staring at me in this weird way.  
MARIA What way?  
OLIVIA Like he's... trying to get me to go over to him.

MARIA Then what happened?  
OLIVIA He finally walked toward me.

INT. PRECINCT- BEDS- NIGHT- DREAM

Elliot makes his way toward her quickly. He cups his hands over her cheeks softly.

A beat.

INT. THERAPIST OFFICE

OLIVIA He looks into my eyes like everything suddenly makes sense. Like we actually made the world safe.

MARIA Then what, Olivia?  
OLIVIA He hides his hands behind his back, and then puts them in front of me... I just know I have to pick one. I touch his right hand lightly.

MARIA What's in his hand?  
OLIVIA A ring. A beautiful ring. The ring I've always wanted.  
MARIA Then what?  
OLIVIA He holds out my hand, and he.  
(she begins to tear)  
He tries to slip the ring on me, but it doesn't fit. It's too small.

Olivia hides her eyes in her good arm. Maria watches her intently. A few moments later Olivia has calmed down.

MARIA Are your dreams very vivid?  
OLIVIA Yeah... I can never tell when they're fake.

MARIA Olivia- how would you feel about coming back here to see me weekly?  
OLIVIA I wont like it... But I need it.  
MARIA I'll see you next week then?  
OLIVIA Yeah. Thanks.

INT. PRECINCT- MORNING

Munch, Fin and Elliot stand in front of a board that has pictures of people and evidence.

TUTOLA It doesn't make any sense. Are you sure this was the guy?

Elliot stands in front of the picture of the man that shot at them, he stares intently.

ELLIOT He was right in front of me. I have no doubt.

A beat.  
Cragen bursts into the room.

CRAGEN All of you, now.

They all follow Cragen into his office. The TV plays a video clip of Olivia stepping in front of the bullet.

ELLIOT How?  
CRAGEN Was anyone else in that house?  
ELLIOT No! Well...  
CRAGEN Did you investigate upstairs?  
ELLIOT Well... We just got up there when Olivia took the bullet.  
CRAGEN And?  
ELLIOT I-I stayed with her till the bus came.  
CRAGEN (to Tutuola and Munch)  
Out.

Cragen shuts the door behind them.

ELLIOT I was doing what I thought was right.  
CRAGEN I suggest you pull your act together. You picked Olivia over the job- that can't happen again, you understand?  
ELLIOT ...She's my partner.  
CRAGEN Elliot! You're job is to protect-  
ELLIOT And I was protecting her!

CRAGEN Elliot! Listen to me... You and Olivia are my best. I don't want to split you two.  
ELLIOT I understand.  
CRAGEN Do you?  
ELLIOT Yeah.  
CRAGEN ...CSI called, they want you at the place in Chelsea.

Elliot leaves quickly.

INT. HOUSE- CHELSEA

Elliot comes up the stairs of the rickety old place.

ME WARNER is standing where the perp was.  
WARNER Elliot, glad you could come down.  
ELLIOT Find anything?  
WARNER Come with me.

They walk to a room at the end of the hall. She turns off the light and scans the room with a gadget. A blue light shows a massive amount of cleaned blood on the window sill.

WARNER It goes all the way down the fire escape.  
ELLIOT The perp ran down the stairs. There was someone else here... You think it was a victim?  
WARNER You said there was blood on the perp's hands. Maybe it was a victim. But why would the vic run?

ELLIOT You're thinking a co-conspirator.  
WARNER Yeah.  
ELLIOT Thanks.

He begins to leave the room.

WARNER How's Olivia?  
ELLIOT OK.  
WARNER What about you?  
ELLIOT I've got a psych evaluation with Huang today.  
WARNER Good luck.  
ELLIOT Thanks.

He walks out, Warner follows. JAMES, another CSI man is where the perp was with a laser gun.

JAMES Elliot?  
ELLIOT Yeah?  
JAMES Can you stand where you were. Warner, you be where Olivia was when she caught the bullet.

James turns on the laser, it points exactly onto Warner's shoulder.

JAMES Now move.

Warner moves out of the way. Elliot slowly looks down to see the laser pointed center over his heart. James and Warner stare at him. He quickly moves out.

ELLIOT Call me if you find anything else.

INT. PRECINCT- DAY

Elliot marches in, throws his jacket on his desk and heads over to the Captains office. HUANG (30's) steps in front of him.

HUANG You ready?

Elliot lets a frustrated sigh.

ELLIOT Yeah, I guess.

INT. HUANG'S OFFICE

Elliot sits stoically across from Huang at his desk.

HUANG What happened at the incident?

ELLIOT I was going down a hall to investigate. A man appeared behind Liv and I... One thing led to another... and Olivia took a bullet for me.

HUANG Why did the man shoot?  
ELLIOT I heated him.  
HUANG You got him angry?  
ELLIOT I told him he was going to jail, where he'd be beaten and raped just like what he did to Justine.  
HUANG Did you find Justine at the house?  
ELLIOT ...No.  
HUANG Have you gone to see Olivia

ELLIOT She told me to work on the case.

HUANG Elliot... you and Olivia are very different. You have a wife, kids. Olivia doesn't have anyone to be there for her. Her mother was all she had- and she's gone.

ELLIOT I know.  
HUANG Did you think that maybe Olivia could use a little... support?

Elliot is stoic.

HUANG Let me ask you this, how would you feel if you were at home alone while contemplating the effects of that bullet.

Elliot's eyebrows slowly lift in an innocent realization.

EXT. STREET- NIGHT

Elliot sits on the curb in front of Olivia's apartment building drinking a cup of coffee. A second cup sits beside him. His mind is much elsewhere. Suddenly his pocked vibrates. He flips open the phone, it reads:

"Hows the case? -Liv"

Elliot smiles and texts back:

"Why don't you come down downstairs and I'll tell you"

He takes a swig of his coffee, his phone vibrates again, the phone reads:

" :D be down in a min"

Elliot smiles and takes another swig.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING/ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING

Olivia walks down the stairs of her place with a heavy jacket on and sweat pants with fuzzy boots. She opens the door to the outside to spot Elliot sitting at the bottom stair. She watches him for a minute, he turns back and smiles. She sits beside him.

OLIVIA Case isn't going well.  
ELLIOT Not real... Liv?

OLIVIA Yeah?

Elliot can't look at her. He keeps his head down.

OLIVIA El... It was my choice. When I saw him start to pull that trigger I just- I couldn't... I jut did it.

A beat.  
Elliot turns toward her now, he looks directly into her eyes. A beat.  
He looks away again.

ELLIOT I went back to the scene. Warner and James... they did a laser check. The bullet would have hit me here.

He points to his heart. She lets out a heavy sigh.

ELLIOT Instead... you've hit me here.

A beat.

OLIVIA El-  
ELLIOT I gotta go. Take care.

He walks off before she can even say a word. Olivia watches him disappear into the night. She covers her eyes and begins to sob.

INT. THERAPIST OFFICE- MORNING

MARIA Are you back to work yet?  
OLIVIA Monday.  
MARIA Three days. Are you ready to go back?  
OLIVIA Well my arm is better.

MARIA What about this thing with your partner? Are you ready to face him?  
OLIVIA I don't know... I feel like... I feel like I'm just going to blurt it out.  
MARIA Blurt what out?  
OLIVIA That I love him.  
MARIA What do you think would happen if you did that?  
OLIVIA The worst thing.  
MARIA What?

Olivia leans her head against the back of the couch.

OLIVIA He'd say the same thing.

EXT. STREET- DAY Olivia walks along the street casually. Her thoughts have enveloped her body.

OLD WOMAN Olivia?

She turns to see the old woman from the hospital.

OLD WOMAN Olivia! How are you?  
OLIVIA Fine. You're doing well too.  
OLD WOMAN Yes. For now. Mind if I walk with you?  
OLIVIA Sure.

The two walk across the street to Central Park. Horses and buggies with tourists pass by them as they walk.

OLIVIA Are you sick?  
OLD WOMAN Yes.  
OLIVIA With what?  
OLD WOMAN A lot of things. What about you? How's your arm?  
OLIVIA How'd you know about my arm?  
OLD WOMAN I read your papers.

OLIVIA Oh. My arm is fine.  
OLD WOMAN What about (dreamily) Elliot?  
OLIVIA What about him?  
OLD WOMAN Has he told you yet?  
OLIVIA Told me what?  
OLD WOMAN About the kiss.  
OLIVIA What kiss?

Olivia stops dead in her tracks.

OLD WOMAN Well I shouldn't tell you...

Olivia stares desperately.

OLD WOMAN Ok, ok... When you woke up and he was there.  
OLIVIA Yeah?  
OLD WOMAN Well before you woke up I saw him come in- I acted like I was asleep. He stood beside you for, what, an hour? I was getting bored so I opened a magazine.  
OLIVIA Ok, and?  
OLD WOMAN When I glanced over, I saw him kissing you.  
OLIVIA What? Where?  
OLD WOMAN On the lips. It was gentle, light. He realized I was watching and he left. He came back just when you woke up again-  
OLIVIA I can't believe this. You're not joking are you?  
OLD WOMAN I survived World War II, why would I lie to you about this?  
OLIVIA Right.  
OLD WOMAN Well I better be off, it was nice seeing you again.

The woman kisses her cheek and leaves.

OLIVIA You too.

TBC


	3. Part 3: The Kids

PART 3

INT. PRECINCT- DAY

Elliot is sitting at his desk, his nose stuck in a file. The phone rings.

ELLIOT Stabler. Uh huh.

He snaps at Munch and Fin. They stand beside him.

ELLIOT Yeah. Yeah... ok. He hangs up.  
MUNCH What's up?  
ELLIOT I think it was the perp.  
MUNCH The perp? What'd he say?  
ELLIOT He wants to meet me. He wants to talk. FIN I'll tell the Cap-  
ELLIOT No!... I'll tell him.

Munch and Fin back off warily. Elliot walks to Cragen's office. Olivia appears inside the precinct, she hangs her coat. Munch and Fin watch her take a seat across from Elliot's desk.

FIN Welcome back.  
OLIVIA Thanks. Did I miss anything?  
MUNCH Just the occasional brush with fate.

OLIVIA That's it?

Elliot comes back into the main room, he glances at Olivia, grabs his coat and is out.

Cragen smiles at Olivia.  
OLIVIA What do you want me to do, Cap?  
CRAGEN Just, uh- just.  
OLIVIA Desk job?

CRAGEN For at least another week.  
OLIVIA Okay.  
Cragen disappears into his office.

OLIVIA Anything I can help you guys with?  
Fin shakes his head.  
MUNCH Not at the moment.  
OLIVIA (sighs)Ok.

INT. COFFEE SHOP- DAY

Elliot sits at a table with the perp who shot Olivia.  
ELLIOT What ya want?  
MAN I'll give you a...a lead. On something huge.

The man laughs nervously.

ELLIOT Like what?  
MAN A ring of pedophiles. All working as a joined network to smuggle abducted children to each other. Used and tossed when done.

ELLIOT In return?  
MAN We forget the shooting.  
ELLIOT Goodbye.

Elliot gets up to leave, the man remains cool.

MAN One woman's life is more important than that of innocent children being raped and smuggled?  
Elliot is frozen, again caught between the perp and Olivia. He sits back down.  
ELLIOT Tell me what you know right now. If it's good info, I'll try to get you leniency.  
MAN That's it?  
ELLIOT I think that's pretty good considering you shot a cop.

The man thinks a moment. A beat. Another beat.

ELLIOT Well?  
MAN You gotta deal.

ELLIOT So?

Elliot pulls out a pad of paper.

INT. CLASSROOM- DAY

Elliot and Fin interrupt a classroom, everything is silent.

MAN (V.O) The first guy, Chris Donnel. He teaches high school, but he likes them younger.

Chris is handcuffed and dragged out of the class.

INT. FANCY ITALIAN RESTAURANT- DAY

While muted, Munch asks a waiter for someone.

MAN (V.O) Second, a manager of a fancy restaurant in Manhattan. Big tourist place. Good food, bad guy.

Munch walks out with the manager in handcuffs.

INT. COFFEE SHOP- DAY

Back to Elliot and the perp.

ELLIOT Any more?  
MAN One. The worst of them all.

INT. THEATER- DAY

A class is rehearsing a play. Fin and Elliot walk up the stage and handcuff a woman.

MAN (V.O) Marie Howlet. She gets off watching those pedophiles rape innocent children. Elliot gives her an extra push out of the theater.

INT. COFFEE SHOP- DAY

ELLIOT That's the huge network?  
MAN They orchestrate the whole thing.

ELLIOT And how do you know about them?  
MAN My brother was abducted and killed. I had a close friend- an investigator. Before he could call in the police, the network went into hiding.  
ELLIOT You know I'm gonna have to take you in, too.  
MAN I know. But you made a promise, I trust you.

ELLIOT What's your name?  
MAN Mark Phillips

ELLIOT Stand up and turn around. Mark Phillips you're under arrest for the shooting of Olivia Benson.

INT. PRECINCT- DAY

Cragen, Elliot, Fin and Olivia stand in a sub-room of an interrogation room.

CRAGEN Who wants who?  
ELLIOT I'll take the teacher.  
FIN Manager.  
CRAGEN (to Olivia) Are you ok with Marie?

A beat.

OLIVIA Yeah. No problem.  
CRAGEN Alright then, let's get this over with.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM 1

Elliot and Chris (40's), but handsome, sit awkwardly.

CHRIS So?

Elliot smiles.

ELLIOT Do you know why you're here?  
CHRIS No.

ELLIOT Hm. Well, I was told that you're into children. Literally.  
CHRIS I'm a teacher. I work with High School students all day.  
ELLIOT I know... You like teaching the young ones how to bang you?  
CHRIS That's sick! I've never had an incident with any student! Check my records.  
ELLIOT So, do you kill them? That how you keep them quiet?  
CHRIS This is ridiculous. Whoever told you this information is sick.  
Elliot looks toward the mirrored glass, Cragen watches in from the other side of it.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM 2

Fin stands beside the manager, Louie (30).

FIN How many times are we gonna go through this? You raped a child, maybe two, maybe three. How many is it exactly?  
LOUIE No I didn't! Check my computer, check my phones- I don't care, check anything! I never hurt a little kid!

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM 3

Olivia rests against a wall while Marie (50's) sits comfortably.  
OLIVIA You don't seem very... nervous.  
MARIE Why should I? I didn't do anything.  
OLIVIA You raped.  
MARIE I never raped nobody. I've only loved.  
Olivia turns to her curiously, she sits beside her.  
OLIVIA Who did you love?

A beat.

OLIVIA (louder) Who did you love?  
MARIE So young-  
OLIVIA How young?  
MARIE 18.  
OLIVIA 18?  
MARIE Yes.  
OLIVIA How old were you?  
MARIE 24.

OLIVIA And he was 18?  
MARIE He? Oh God, no. She.  
OLIVIA How 'bout watching them? You like watchin' little innocent children being raped?  
MARIE No! God, no!  
OLIVIA I think you do. I think you are workin' a little business.  
MARIE What kind of business?  
OLIVIA Smuggling children to pedophiles- watching them rape over and over and over again.  
MARIE No! Never! ...God help me.

A beat.

OLIVIA You're talking to the wrong person.  
Olivia gets up.  
MARIA Can I go now?  
OLIVIA No!

She leaves. Cragen is standing outside the room. They share a look.

INT. CRAGEN OFFICE

Fin sits between Olivia and Elliot. Cragen sits behind his desk in deep thought chewing a Red Vine.

OLIVIA We've only got one connection, Cap. They all deny it.

ELLIOT Don't they always though?  
OLIVIA We're all good at interrogating- you think we'd get something out of one of them after two hours.  
ELLIOT I'm just saying not all perp's tell the truth.  
OLIVIA Well I'm saying that maybe the perp lied. How did we get this information from him again?

Fin is worried that a fight has begun and he's sitting in the middle of it. Cragen watches each of them back and fourth- ready to break them up if it gets out of hand.

ELLIOT I made him a deal.  
OLIVIA Right. I remember now, he walks for shooting me, if he tells us information about a ring of pedophiles. That may or may not even exist!  
ELLIOT I'm trying to make things right!  
OLIVIA Bull shit! All you ever care about is yourself! I don't know why I expected more.  
ELLIOT That's not true!  
OLIVIA I took a bullet for you and you visit me once in the hospital, and once after that. Thanks for the support, partner.

ELLIOT You told me to work on the case!  
OLIVIA Read between the lines Elliot!  
ELLIOT Read between the lines... Now that's bull shit.  
OLIVIA I can see why Kathy left you.  
ELLIOT What?! What did you say to me!  
OLIVIA You're never there! You see things how you wanna to seem them.

CRAGEN Ok! Ok! Liv, get out. Fin walks out and holds the door open for her. OLIVIA (to Elliot) I hope your happy... 'Cuz I'm not.

The door slams behind Fin and her. Cragen watches Elliot intently. Elliot kicks the trash can with all his might, a huge dent is carved.

CRAGEN Sit down.  
Cragen and Elliot sit.

ELLIOT I was just trying to do the right thing.  
CRAGEN Elliot. I've been trying to tell you this without actually saying it... I'll try again... Sometimes you have to do what's wrong to make things right.

A beat

CRAGEN Do you understand that?  
ELLIOT I don't know.  
CRAGEN I think you should go home and think about it. I'll see you tomorrow.  
ELLIOT Cap-  
CRAGEN (stern) I'll see you tomorrow. Elliot nods and gets up.  
ELLIOT I'll- I'll buy you a new trash can. Cragen nods.

INT. PRECINCT- NIGHT- CONTINUOUS

Elliot passes through without even glancing at Olivia. He grabs his jacket and jets. Olivia's head falls into her hands. Fin and Munch share a concerned look.

FADE TO:

INT. THERAPIST OFFICE- MORNING

Olivia takes her head out of her hands.  
MARIA What happened?  
OLIVIA We fought.

MARIA About what?  
OLIVIA A case.

MARIA The case about your shoulder?  
OLIVIA Yeah. A beat.  
MARIA Why were you fighting?  
OLIVIA He doesn't... He doesn't get it.

MARIA Get what?  
OLIVIA Get it. He doesn't... It's like he cares about me just enough so we could be partners. And now, he either cares too much or not enough.  
MARIA What do you think it is?  
OLIVIA I feel like... Like I'm his mistress.  
MARIA (surprised) His mistress?

OLIVIA Yeah. Like, he goes home to Kathy every night, and he's there for her when she's sick or hurt... And he's just there for me when things are ok.

MARIA Do you consider him a friend?  
OLIVIA Elliot? I guess. We've talked about important things. We've eaten breakfast, lunch and dinner together.

MARIA Is that what makes up a good friend?  
OLIVIA Yeah, I guess. I mean, we get along. Well we did.  
MARIA Olivia, what's changed?

OLIVIA Changed?  
MARIA What happened that turned your partnership, and friendship, into love?

A long beat.

MARIA Do you know?  
OLIVIA Yeah. I think about it almost everyday.

MARIA What happened?

A beat.

OLIVIA We were workin' a case, two kids were abducted. We found the perp, Gitano, in a warehouse. Elliot stumbled on him first. When I came into view, Elliot was in a choke hold with gun at his temple.

INT. WAREHOUSE- NIGHT- FLASHBACK

GITANO is holding Elliot with the gun at his head. Olivia stands a few feet away with her gun pointed.

OLIVIA (V.O) Gitano had killed the kids' whole family. Point blank. And Elliot stood there yelling at me.

MARIA (V.O) What was he yelling?  
OLIVIA (V.O) 'Shoot him'. Shoot him.

INT. THERAPIST OFFICE- MORNING

Back to Olivia and Maria in the office.

OLIVIA And Gitano, he kept yelling 'back off, back off!  
MARIA What did you do?  
OLIVIA I couldn't shoot. I couldn't shoot Elliot to get Gitano. I stood there for what seemed like hours and hours... Elliot looked at me like he never had before. I could see it in his eyes. He thought I'd take the shot. M

ARIA What happened?  
OLIVIA Things started becoming blurry. I was crying... All I could do was mouth to Elliot, 'I'm sorry.  
MARIA Then what?

Olivia takes a deep breath.

INT. WAREHOUSE- NIGHT- FLASHBACK Olivia is in her stance, Elliot and her have locked eyes.

The SWAT team bursts into the warehouse.

OLIVIA (V.O) SWAT. They got in there before anyone was hurt...

INT. THERAPIST OFFICE- MORNING

OLIVIA But I, I felt like I'd taken a shot to the head... three to the heart.

A beat.

MARIA Were there any other times you felt so...

OLIVIA Stricken?

MARIA Precisely.

OLIVIA There was another case. Not nearly as stressful. It was more like a moment. I'll never forget it.  
MARIA What happened?  
OLIVIA There was this mentally unstable man, who had abducted a boy who he thought was his son Tate. Case wasn't too bad, we found the kid in an old broken down building. Scared, but safe.  
MARIA What was the moment?  
OLIVIA El had called a bus. He held the boy in his arms.

INT. OLD BUILDING- DAY- FLASHBACK

Elliot holds the boy in his arms, Olivia comes to stand beside them in front of an open window.

OLIVIA (V.O) I stood beside the boy. We all stood there together, close together. Like we were a family.

INT. THERAPIST OFFICE- MORNING

OLIVIA It was.  
MARIA Fulfilling?  
OLIVIA Deafening.

A beat.

MARIA Olivia, do you think you can continue to be his partner?  
OLIVIA I don't know.

MARIA Do you want to be?  
OLIVIA ...I don't know.  
MARIA I think that's enough for today, ok?  
OLIVIA Yeah.

EXT. CENTRAL PARK- DAY

Olivia sits at a lone bench viewing a serene fountain. Her eyes are locked on two kids playing with their father. MAUREEN, one of Elliot's blonde daughters, appears beside her.

MAUREEN Olivia?  
OLIVIA Huh?

She looks up and becomes very happy. They hug tightly.

OLIVIA Maureen! It's so good to see you! You've grown so much!  
MAUREEN Ha! Thanks. Mind if I sit with you for a minute?  
OLIVIA Please.

They sit next to each other on the bench.

MAUREEN How are things?  
OLIVIA I don't know any more.  
MAUREEN Dad told me you were shot. I can't imagine what that feels like.  
OLIVIA I'm just glad to hear that you and your father talk.

Olivia nudges her with a smile, Maureen giggles.

MAUREEN It's easier now that I'm out of the house.  
OLIVIA How's your mom?  
MAUREEN Dating.  
OLIVIA How's that going?  
MAUREEN Good for her. It's taking a toll on Kathleen.  
OLIVIA She's gone through a lot, both your mom and Kathleen.  
MAUREEN Ya know, I just wish dad and mom hadn't got another kid. It's mom's fault though.  
OLIVIA Why do you say that?  
MAUREEN She knows dad. She knows what she's getting into. But she did it anyway.  
OLIVIA They love each other, that's what you do for love.  
MAUREEN That's the funny thing. I don't think they do. I think they did it to try to be in love again.

OLIVIA You really have grown up, Mar.

MAUREEN No one calls me Mar now days.  
OLIVIA I'll always call you Mar.

Olivia puts her arm around her and squeezes her close. They let go of each other.

MAUREEN It was good seeing you, Liv. I'm suppose to meet Kathleen here, have you seen her?  
OLIVIA Shouldn't she be in school?  
MAUREEN Shouldn't you be at work?  
OLIVIA I won't tell if you don't.

Maureen smiles and then see's KATHLEEN, Elliot's other daughter, who looks much more like his wife Kathy.

MAUREEN Kath!

KATHLEEN Hey!

They hug.

MAUREEN Look who I found!

Kathleen turns to see Olivia, her expression changes to a glare. Olivia has stood to give her a hug, but Kathleen folds her arms.

MAUREEN What's wrong with you?

KATHLEEN I don't talk to her any more. You know that.  
MAUREEN Oh come on Kathleen, you know Olivia had nothing to do with mom and dad.  
KATHLEEN (to Olivia) You broke them up! If it weren't for you- we'd still be a family.

MAUREEN Kathleen!  
KATHLEEN You're not mom, Maureen. Get off it.  
MAUREEN We're going. Sorry, Liv.  
KATHLEEN I'm not sorry.  
MAUREEN Let's go.

They leave. Olivia falls on the bench with a big sigh. She looks up into the sky.

OLIVIA When are you gonna give me a break?

TBC


End file.
